


Weekly Couple

by ladysasuke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysasuke/pseuds/ladysasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of EXO are split into two teams and have been dancing around their feelings for each other since their debut. Now the teams, named EXO - S and EXO -U, have come to an agreement amongst themselves. During their break from promotions, they will play matchmaker for their teammates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two teams are: </p>
<p>EXO -U aka The Ukes: D.O, Chen, Kris, Lay, Tao, and Xiumin<br/>EXO - S aka The Semes: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan, Sehun, Suho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday - EXO U

One afternoon in July at SM headquarters, six boys were alone at the dorms. These six boys gathered in the living room for another group meeting led by their leader Kris. 

"I called this meeting of EXO - U to motion, but before I start does anyone want to speak?" His members shook their heads as one.

"I thought I would try something different for this meeting." Kris paused, his fingers tapping against his makeshift alter.

"For the next two weeks of our break from promotions, we are all going to play cupid and match you with the man of your dreams."

* * *

The members of EXO-U stared unabashedly at their leader in various degrees of shock. Kris waited for their comments patiently knowing that they had them.

Surprisingly, D.O was the first to recover from his shock and he voiced the single thought that was on all of their minds. " What?"

"That's right." Kris said, his hands on his hips and a smirk prominent on his face. Kris then proceeded to his room to grab a small brown box and brought it back to the living room.

He opened the box and pulled out a silver disk and placed it on the table in front of his members. On the front of the silver disk was a strip of tape with a name label on each it. It was labeled 'Kaisoo'. Kris put it in the dvd player and pressed play.

On the silver tape was a montage of them at various events, but what was different about this montage was that it was divided into six sections, each devoted to a particular pair. Kaisoo. Krisyeol. Xiuhan. Baekchen. Taohun. Sulay.

* * *

"Wow "D.O muttered, wide-eyed after the tape had finished.

"Exactly. "Kris replied.

"Why are you showing us the montages that the fans made?" Xiumin, the oldest one asked curiously after the tape finished its run. He was also stunned at the tape's contents. It last 15 minutes and showed each of their fan pairs having moments that the fans deemed 'too real' to be fan service.

"I'm showing them to prove a point. Obviously, we are not as good as we thought about hiding our feelings for our members if the fans even noticed."

"But Kris, the fans have paired us up since we debuted. I even remember seeing a Xiulay poster at our farewell stage last week." Lay finished. Xiumin stared over at Lay with shock on his face. He had seen the xiulay posted that day. It had led to Luhan to suspect the two and he ended up glaring at him and Lay the rest of the week.

  
"That's not the point."

"What is the point?" Chen decided to speak up.

"The point is..." Kris growled, causing the others to back away from him in fear."This game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough. " He looked pointedly at his members.

" We have all come to have feelings for our fellow members. Am I right?"

He didn't wait for an answer. " So, you have to make a move and confess. "He declared.

"B-but, what if we don't want to confess?" Tao complained with a pout. He tried to use his powerful aeygo that always worked against his gege by batting his lashes up at him."I'm not ready yet, Kris-gege." His voice came out as a whisper at the end that Kris barely heard him and his eyes softened.

* * *

Kris crouched down in front of the couch where the younger chinese boy was sitting and gently grabbed his hands. " Tao, if you don't want to confess then I won't force you. You can help me with setting up the others, okay?"

"Really Kris-gege?" Tao's eyes were wet from his gege's kindness, and at Kris' nod, Tao hugged the older boy.

The remaining members cooed at the two of them before they remembered their positions and immediately voiced their complaints.

"How come Tao gets a free pass?" complained Chen.

"Because I say so." Kris told him, angrily. Annoyed at the shorter boy second guessing him. Chen wisely chose to shut up, not wanting to get anymore on Kris' bad side.

* * *

Kris stood up and helped Tao to his feet." And D.O?" He said, getting the shorter boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

Kris smirked." Since you were the first to speak out. We'll start with you. " The poor boy's large eyes grew even larger at that statement.

"Since D.O is first, he has to leave the dorm."  
"What? Why?" D.O replied startled. He wanted to be present for his impending doom.

"You can't hear what we are planning or that'll mess up the plan. It has to be natural and for it to be natural. You can"t know about it." He finished. Kris snapped his fingers and D.O found himself in the middle of two twin towers.

* * *

Lay and Tao were suddenly on both sides of him making him feel like a dwarf. It reminded him of the time he was on the radio and was asked to take a photo with Sehun and Chanyeol. He'd felt like he was the dongsaeng instead of the hyung.

A snap of Kris' fingers brought D.O out of his musing and they lifted him by his arms. His body dangling above the floor. Chen watched the scene amused as Tao and Lay walked D.O over to the door. They sat him down, grabbed his bag and coat and tossed him out the door.

"Haha, good job." He told them when they came back, clapping them on the back.

"Ok, gather around. This is what we are going to do." He started as the members listened in intently. In the hallway, D.O stared at the door in forlorn afterthought and made his way down the hallway. He could only hope that whatever his members were planning let him keep his dignity in tact.

To be continued...

 

* * *

 


	2. Sunday - The Semes

Sunday- The Semes

* * *

The members of EXO - S were enjoying a relaxing Sunday morning at SM's private clubhouse. The clubhouse, approximately 6000sf, resembled a modern castle with all its amenities. 

The members themselves were on the roof where the pool and a few members of the staff also were. On the main floor of the building was the exercise equipment and nurse station. The second floor had the tanning and specialized classes, like yoga and pilates. The third floor was just the cafeteria and the 4th floor was for idols only.

* * *

Suho, the leader of EXO-S also known amongst themselves as EXO -Sexy. Yeah, Sehun and Kai came up with that and he ran with it.

Suho watched his members play with a large smile on his handsome face. This was the first time in six months for them to have a break and he was positive that it had been well over due.

* * *

Suho placed his glass on the small table in front of him. "Guys!" He shouted, gaining their attention. 

"We have all gathered here for one reason." Suho began, addressing the members of his team." I noticed a few longing looks from this group to our other members."

He paused, then continued." We have a break from promotions for two weeks, I'm gonna set you up with your member."

"What?" Chanyeol yelled. Suho ignored him.

"Kai, your first." He said. Sehun groaned, rolling his eyes making Suho frown at his actions.

"Of course, he's first. He's always first." Sehun muttered, shaking his head.

Kai cringed at his remark and turned to Suho. "I don't want to be first. Why can't you you be first Suho-hyung?"

"Because I'm the leader. " He replied, effectively ending his objection.

* * *

"Now, Kai. You like D.O, right?"

"Yes." Kai mumbled, playing with straw in his cup.

"You like D.O?!" Chanyeol shouted loudly, causing everyone to wince at his loud voice. " Ouch, what was that for, Baekhyun?"

"For shouting!" The main vocalist responded, crossing his arms over his chest." And why are you surprised that he likes D .O. Kai acts like a love sick puppy when D.O's around."

The members laughed at the bright blush that framed the main dancer's face." I do not!"

"You so do." Luhan added, throwing an arm around the younger boy's shoulder." Don't feel bad, it's cute seeing you act like that."

"Luhan's right. It is cute and he should know since he's the exact same way when around Xiumin."

"Like your one to talk, Suho." Luhan pointed out. 

  
Suho flushed. "I don't know what your talking about."

Luhan's eyebrow rose in reponse."Oh really! I remember you have quite a vivid dream the other night about a certain 4-D unicorn." The members laughed at the surprised look on suho's face.

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." was the reply and Luhan took a sip of his lemonade.

* * *

"As I was saying." Suho coughed, trying to get back to the present matter." Kai, you are first. Meaning, we are going to set you up with D.O."

  
"How?" Baekhyun asked, folding his legs together underneath the table.

"I have a plan, first we have to get them alone together."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sehun cursed, drawing their attention to him.

"Watch your mouth, Sehun." Suho lectured. He didn't know what has gotten into Sehun lately, but he's been out of control. Swearing, rolling his eyes and ignoring his elders members.

* * *

"Sorry." He muttered softly. He stared at his drink refusing to make eye contact with anyone and Suho frowned. Making a mental note to himself to speak with the maknae later.

Baekhyun looked between their leader and dancer/rapper with concern." How are you going to get them alone?"

"Simple, Kai will ask D.O for help with a birthday present for Kris."

"That's it?"

"Why?" He replied." Do you have a better one?"

"No."

"Then we'll go with my plan." He announced. Kai groaned at this, laying his head on the cool table. 

"Don't worry, Kai. I've got it all planned out."

To be continued...


End file.
